


The Kingmaker

by tinkerklang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerklang/pseuds/tinkerklang
Summary: Baekhyun promised to make Chanyeol the Sun of the Ignatian Empire.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 31
Kudos: 123





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed to write this. inspired by the many isekai webtoons i've read during the lockdown.   
> as always, i would love to read your thoughts! (comments are well appreciated) <3 
> 
> you may also bug me in twitter @tinkerklang (i reply really really slow though)

“My Lord, Yunho’s forces have breached the walls.” 

The butler informed them. 

If the forces have breached their residential walls, then it would not take long before they would reach the main Byun manor. 

Baekhyun worriedly looked at his father.

The once formidable man had now looked insignificant and powerless. His father was sitting with his back straight - a posture clearly belonging to a military man - while he massaged his temples, his crimson ring gleaming in the moonlit room. His usually clean and crisp clothing was now creased, and the proud look he had always donned was nowhere to be seen. 

Yunho wanted to usurp the throne. The first target would obviously be the current emperor’s loyal allies, which included the Byuns. 

Byun Baekho, Baekhyun’s father, was the commander of the Crimson Knights, one of the four factions that were loyal to the current emperor. Unfortunately, Yunho's first target seemed to be the Byuns. 

“What about Emperor Changmin?” Baekho asked the butler. “Was he able to get out of the palace?” 

“Our informant said that the Emperor has fled the palace under the protection of the Black Knights. He is very much alive, my Lord. You have nothing to fear.” 

The Black Knights was the Emperor’s secret and highly trained private military. They do most of the dirtiest and confidential missions for the Emperor. Because of such classified work, people do not know the identities of the knights belonging to this faction. 

“Yunho is coming for us, then,” Baekho surmised. “Bring me my armor and my sword. Prepare the knights. We’re going for battle.” 

Baekyun wanted to protest. Yunho’s forces were too big for the Crimson Knights to handle. They were clearly overpowered. 

“Father--” 

“Baekhyun, bring your little brother to the safe house,” his father commanded. “You shall get out unless I tell you so.” 

“But father, we are clearly overpowered. I suggest we employ the help from the Navy and White Knights.” 

Baekho’s expression was grim. 

Baekhyun knew from his father’s face. 

_ Betrayal.  _

The allied forces had forsaken the Crimson Knights. 

As a military strategist, Byun Baekho had already sent letters asking for support to the Navy and White Knights long before Yunho’s siege. However, he was met with dead silence from the factions. 

Baekho quickly commadered a meeting between the Crimson and Black Knights upon learning about Yunho’s plan through the double agent that he planted in the latter’s fleet. Because of his tactical judgment, Emperor Changmin was able to flee. 

However, the price was the Byuns. The Crimson Knights would serve as a distraction while the emperor runs for his life. 

“Do as I say, Baekhyun.” 

“I can help you, father,” Baekhyun pleaded. “Butler Jang, please prepare my longbow too.” 

“I said bring your little brother to the safe house, Byun Baekhyun!” his father’s voice boomed through the spacious room, making Baekhyun flinch at the force.

“You’re an omega,” his father continued. “You’re not meant for war.” 

Baekhyun kept mum. 

Being an omega to the most prestigious family who has produced alpha knights was a curse. Baekhyun learned about this fact early on in his life. As an omega, he did not have the right to wield a sword. Hence, he fought to be able to learn how to use a longbow - a long distance weapon considered to be cowardly by knights. 

“Yes, father,” Baekhyun bowed his head a little. 

For a fraction of a second, the Byun commander looked at his son gently.

“Stay safe, Baekhyun,” Baekho said as he gripped his son’s shoulders. “Make sure you and Baekbeom are safe. Never get out of the safe house. And never forget this: do not trust anyone… not even people from the palace.” 

Baekhyun nodded. 

“Get going. Wake Baekbeom up and go now.” 

Baekhyun ran towards his younger brother’s bedroom. From the manor’s huge windows, he could see the smoke from fire engulfing their residential walls. Although the walls are far from the main house, Baekhyun was sure it wouldn’t be long before Yunho’s forces would break in. 

“Brother!” 

Baekbeom, who was merely four, was already awake when Baekhyun entered his bedroom. 

“Brother! There’s fire surrounding the manor!” 

Baekhyun hugged his younger brother and carried him. There was no time for a discussion. They needed to reach the safe house. 

“Brother is going to explain everything, Beom. We need to go underground.” 

“To the safe house?” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun nodded. 

Although they were pressed for time, Baekhyun deemed it would be safer if they had some sort of protection. Baekhyun, fast on his soles, made a quick detour to his room to grab his longbow. He also snatched the nearest coat on the rack, draping it over his little brother. 

Baekhyun’s brother did not cry. Baekbeom was young, but he was mature. It came with being the heir to the Byun name. Baekbeom, who was an alpha, was groomed to be the next head of the family. 

The safe was underground. It was a mansion built specifically for the Byun family when an invasion happens. 

Baekhyun opened the secret latch. The entrance was small. It was a simple square tile, big enough for one person.

“Go first, Beom. Brother shall go second.” 

Baekbeom nodded. 

As Baekbeom was climbing down, Baekhyun heard the Crimson Knights shouting.  _ Yunho’s forces were in.  _ The sound blade slashing through flesh was apparent. Baekhyun shivered. He never experienced war. It was his first encounter with death. 

“Father must be at the frontline,” Beom said. “I trust he would be safe and sound.” 

“Do not worry, Beom,” Baekhyun assured as he patted his little brother’s head. “Father is a strong man.” 

Baekhyun needed to be strong. HIs father could not make it. 

Once Baekbeom was fully down, Baekhyun gripped his longbow tightly. His father needed him. Although he was not an official knight, Baekhyun was still a Byun. 

“Beom, never open the latch. Stay underground until brother comes back for you.” 

“What?! Brother, where are you going? No!” 

Baekhyun closed the latch and made sure it was locked and secured. Beom was a smart child. He would not come out of the safe house. 

And so, Baekhyun ran. 

Along the mansioni corridors were dead bodies. Baekhyun wanted to vomit at the sight. The lights were off. The only source of light was the dim moon. He never looked at the faces. These were the knights he grew up with. These were the knights that had been taught and favored by his father. These were his friends. 

Baekhyun reached the main hall. His father was in the middle, fighting against hundreds of Yunho’s private soldiers. Although the Byun commander was old, he was still one of the best swordsmen in the empire. 

Baekhyun saw a cavalier who was about to strike his father from the latter’s back. He quickly raised his bow and shot his arrow. The shot landed perfectly on between the soldier’s eyes. 

It was Baekhyun’s first kill. 

Baekho looked up and saw his omega son with his longbow. 

“Baekhyun!” Baekho was enraged. “Go back!” 

“No father! A son never abandons his father!” 

The remaining Crimson Knights were a few in number. They were sure to fail. However, Baekhyun’s father was still fighting instead of surrendering. The pride of the knight would indeed be his downfall. Baekho, until the last of his moments, was faithful to the emperor. 

The whole Byun manor was painted red - perhaps, a befitting color to their name,  _ Crimson  _ Knights. It reeked of fresh blood. The once glorious main hall was now a maelstrom of dead bodies. 

Baekhyun did not notice Yunho’s soldier charging through him. 

“Baekhyun!!” 

He turned around and saw his father running towards him, shielding him away from the sword pointed at his neck. 

Yunho’s soldier swung his sword, cutting through the Commander’s back. The blade went through Baekho’s chest, almost reaching Baekhyun if not for his father’s body. Blood smeared on Baekhyun’s cheek, his eyes doubling in size as he hugged his father’s cold body. 

“T-The Commander has fallen!” A Crimson knight killed the one whose sword had cut through the commander. 

“Carry on!” Baekho’s second-in-command ordered. “Carry on! You are proud knights of the Crimson faction! Carry on!” 

“F-father, why did you protect me?” Baekhyun could not even cry. 

In his mind, his father was always proud and strong. The man in his embrace was limp.

“Baekhyun, my precious…” 

It was his father’s last words. 

Baekhyun gently let his father’s body down after pulling the sword that pierced through him. It was not time to grieve. He had to think of Baekbeom and his younger brother’s future. 

“Rest now, father,” Baekhyun whispered as he closed his father’s eyes. “You did well.” 

Baekhyun stood up and aided the knights. He made it rain with his arrows, each precisely embedded between the eyes of the soldiers of Yunho. It was a losing battle. The number of Yunho’s forces seemed neverending. 

Yunho made sure that the Crimson Knights would be no more after the siege. 

Baekhyun was slowly becoming tired. His calloused fingers were shaking. He had never used his longbow that long. He could feel his fingers sting as he drew another arrow. 

His hundred arrows were soon down to two. 

_ This is the end.  _

Baekhyun muttered a short prayer - for his father’s soul and Baekbeom’s future. 

Baekhyun was about to shoot his last arrow when a blade pierced through his chest. He looked back and saw the commander of Navy Knights. 

It confirmed his hunch. This was a betrayal. 

“Find the Byun heir! He’s just four years old! Kill him!” The Navy Commander ordered his knights. “Kill every Crimson Knight!” 

Baekhyun’s body fell down the floor as the Navy Commander pulled his sword. 

Before darkness completely consumes him, Baekhyun offered another small prayer. 

_ “May proper judgment befall those who have betrayed my father.”  _


	2. Starting Over Again

BAEKHYUN HEARD SOBBING, A PAINFUL ONE. 

He scrunched his forehead. It seemed like he was too tired. The incessant sobbing was bothering his very much needed rest. 

“Brother.” 

Baekhyun quickly opens his eyes.  _ A bad decision.  _ The morning sunlight was oppressive. He reflexively closed his eyes at the sudden intrusion of light.

“Brother!” The child exclaimed. “You are awake! Butler Jang! Butler Jang! My brother has finally risen!” 

This time around, Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, letting them get accustomed to the bright light. He looked down at his hand and saw his younger brother clutching his hand tightly, as if afraid that he would be gone. Baekbeom tilted his head and laid it down Baekhyun’s right hand. 

“Brother, how are you feeling?” 

Then, memories of the siege came crashing like waves. Baekhyun’s breathing became harsh, almost as if he was drowning. 

“B-Beom,” Baekhyun’s voice was husky. “Y-you’re fine. Are you hurt anywhere?!” 

“What are you talking about, Brother? You’re the one who’s hurt!” 

Baekhyun checked his chest. There was no wound. Aside from the pulsating headache, Baekhyun felt fine and  _ alive.  _

_ What happened?  _

Baekbeom must have seen the confusion in Baekhyun’s face. 

“You fell down from your horse during the Imperial birthday party!” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the information. The Imperial party was held weeklong to celebrate the emperor’s day of birth. One of the events was the horse riding among nobilities. He indeed suffered from an accident during the party. From Baekhyun’s memories, it happened a year before Yunho’s siege. 

_ It can’t be!  _

Baekhyun looked at the maid standing near his bedroom door. “You… tell me, what year and month it is.” 

“It’s the 3rd month of the year 614, young master.” 

He really went back in time. 

As the realization hit him, Baekhyun let darkness take over him once again. 

“Brother!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


BAEKHYUN STAYED IN THE BYUN MANOR FOR THE NEXT DAYS. 

He did not know which higher power it was, but he knew that he was granted a second chance at life… and the purpose, he surmised, was to make sure that the Byuns would not experience that doomed fate for the second time. 

This time, Baekhyun promised to do everything in his power to not let the siege happen. 

First, he needed a plan. 

He knew what would happen in the future. Baekhyun must find ways to stop Yunho from gaining power and authority.

_ But how? I’m just a mere omega.  _

Baekhyun, who was an omega, had little to no power in their society even though he was from an elite family like the Byuns. 

_ And a male omega for that matter…  _

Male omegas were rare. Baekhyun only knew one other male omega in their circle. That other male omega lived in seclusion, protected by his wealthy family, in the mountains. 

Because of their unusual composition, male omegas were always shunned. Baekhyun, who was the first male child of Byun Baekho, could not even be a knight because he was an omega. People call it a dishonor to the Byuns. Others say it was a tragedy. For Baekhyun, it did not matter. 

But Baekhyun’s mother did not mind. She poured love into him. Baekhyun grew up with his mother’s warmth. 

Then, when Baekhyun was fifteen, his mother gave birth to Baekbeom, the first alpha child of Baekho. Unfortunately, his mother died during childbirth and Baekho immediately declared Baekbeom his successor, pushing Baekhyun down the succession line. 

Nonetheless, Baekhyun loved Beom. Baekhyun practically took care of Beom. It was the only time Baekhyun had seen his father look fondly at him. 

Beom, currently, was three. Baekhyun was eighteen, a shy away from being an adult. 

He did not have power. He was neither a knight nor the Byun family heir. Further, he was still a child in the eyes of the society. How could he stop Yunho from gaining power and expanding his forces? 

Baekhyun tapped his pen. He needed to write down his thoughts. 

The end goal was to stop Yunho from usurping the throne. Currently, the crown was worn by Emperor Changmin. 

Changmin only had two sons - the Crown Prince who was the legitimate child, and the Duke of Somerset, who was illegitimate. Baekhyun wrote everything down.

These two were in line for the throne. However, since the illegitimate child was not born from the Empress, his succession to the throne would be difficult. The nobility was almost sure that the Crown Prince would inherit the throne. Because of this, aristocrats had poured their support to the prince. 

The Duke of Somerset did not gain support. Instead, he was notorious for breaking aristocratic rules. He was also detached from the affairs of the palace. It seemed like the son did not care about the succession. 

Yunho was Emperor Changmin’s brother. His succession to the throne was far off in the line. During the siege, Yunho forcibly got the throne. 

_ “Do not trust anyone… not even people from the palace.” _

His father told him during the siege. 

It would be practical for Baekhyun to support the Crown Prince. However, he could remember his father’s warning. 

Baekhyun released a sigh.

He had decided. 

_ I will support you, Park Chanyeol. I will make you this empire’s sun.  _

He promised himself as he encircled the name of the illegitimate son. 

  
  
  
  
  


BAEKHYUN LOOSENED HIS CRAVAT A LITTLE BIT. The stare he had been receiving were curious at best and outright discriminatory at worst. It was a rare sight for the Byun omega to be out in a party wherein his attendance was not required. Baekhyun only attended Imperial parties wherein he had to go as part of the Byun family. 

This time was different. 

In order to touch base with the Duke of Somerset, Baekhyun needed to attend that party - it was the sixtieth birth celebration of the Marquis of York. 

Rumour has it that the Duke of Somerset considers the Marquis as confidant. 

Baekhyun nibbled his lower lip. He had no idea on how to approach the duke. Based on the murmurs of the maids at the Byun manor, the duke was elusive. Only a few people had the opportunity to shake his hand and engage a talk with him.

Baekhyun stood alone near the windows. Making small conversations with other nobles was of no benefit for him. Further, there were not a lot of nobles who would willingly talk to an omega like him. Perhaps, his constitution also came as a blessing. 

The Duke of Somerset was never late to a party. Baekhyun had gathered this much from his peers. However, the duke always left early. The duke never stayed out late. 

Baekhyun looked at his watch. The celebration would officially start a few minutes from now. 

Murmurs suddenly engulfed the ball room. 

“His Grace Park Chanyeol, Duke of Somerset, has arrived!” The attendant announced. 

All eyes were automatically fixed on the dashing man entering through the doors. The duke easily towered over everyone. On his broad shoulder was a navy cape with the coat of arms of somerset embroidered. His golden hair, the proof of his royal lineage, was brushed up, giving everyone a view of his handsome features. 

However, it was not the towering height that gave him that untouchable and powerful aura - it was the way that he moved. 

He was elegant and graceful. His steps are light for his built, but confident and firm. His eyes were focused, not once wavering amidst the curious eyes of the people. Once he saw the Marquis of York, Chanyeol’s lip lifted in an attempt to smile. 

“Greetings to you, Marquis.” 

The duke’s voice was low. Baekhyun was surprised. The duke looked like an angel, but his voice sounded like it came from the depths. 

“Chanyeol,” the old man laughed. “I am glad you made it to this old man’s boring party.” 

“I would not miss it for the world.” 

Baekhyun stayed in his place. The duke and the marquis went to a private room to talk. The omega had already calculated that. The Marquis of York knew how much the duke hated gatherings. It would be impossible for Baekhyun to talk to the duke during the party. 

Attending the party was just a coverup. His plans would start after the Duke of Somerset leaves the celebration. 

“Ready the carriage, Sehun” Baekhyun whispered to his attendant who was standing behind the shadows. “We will depart shortly.” 

Sehun was a Crimson Knight. He was delegated as Baekhyun’s bodyguard. As an omega, Baekho made sure that his son was never alone at parties. It would be an understatement to say that Sehun was qualified to be a bodyguard. The knight was more than capable. Sehun was eyed to be the next commander of the Crimson Knight. 

“I understand, young master,” Sehun bowed and silently left. 

Baekhyun liked Sehun. He was loyal and he never questioned Baekhyun’s intentions. 

When he asked permission from his father to attend the party, Baekho was surprised albeit quite delighted. Baekhyun was not one to go to parties and mingle. Baekho wanted Baekhyun to bring two knights, but the omega refused, saying that Sehun was enough. His father agreed. 

It took half an hour before the duke re-emerges from the private room. It seemed like it was time to go home. The duke said his goodbyes and finally departed from the celebration. 

Baekhyun stayed for a little while, finishing the cake he was served with. 

“It’s time to go, Sehun.” 

Baekhyun formally said his farewells to the kind Marquis. 

Sehun took the reins while Baekhyun stayed inside the carriage. He closed his eyes and leaned to the windows. This was the start. He could feel his heart racing with nervousness. The duke was not a force to reckon with. The duke had established that from his presence alone. 

He filled his thoughts with his father’s face during the siege. 

Somehow, it gave him strength and courage. 

_ I can do this… for the Byun family and honor.  _

Baekhyun specifically requested to ride a worn-out carriage. It was not out of the ordinary for him to do so. He did not want to attract attention whenever he went outside, hence he had always ridden the simple carriages of the Byun. 

The road back was steep and filled with rocks. The northern territory was known for its mountainous terrain. It bordered the barbaric areas. Due to this, the duke had to protect his people against invasions. The Duke of Somerset also managed to bring progress to the territory despite its unsuitable environment for business. 

It was all politics. The people from the palace had given the emperor’s illegitimate child a vast territory. However, the lands were infertile and it was the furthest from the capital, borderlining the dangerous territories of barbarians. The cold was also biting, making some of its areas unsuitable for living. 

Despite all these setbacks, the north had flourished under the leadership of the duke. 

Suddenly, a loud bang rang. Baekhyun smiled. Everything was going according to plan. 

“Are you alright, young master?” Sehun asked. 

“What happened?” Baekhyun feigned. 

“One tire screw had come loose,” Sehun explained. “The carriage lost one of its tires. I apologize, young master, I should have made sure that the carriage was suitable for this terrain.” 

“Do not worry,” Baekhyun assured. “How long will it take to fix it?” 

“A while.” 

“Then, we shall look for the nearest manor and ask for help. I don’t think I would survive waiting inside the carriage with this coldness.” 

“I understand,” Sehun nodded. “The nearest one is the Duke of Somerset’s. Would you be comfortable with that?” 

“What choice do we have?” Baekhyun gulped. “Let’s go, Sehun.”

They could not take the damaged coach. Instead, the knight prepared the horse while Baekhyun wore his winter hood to keep himself warm throughout the ride. 

Sehun extended his hand, pulling his omega master up the saddle. Baekhyun shivered as the cold air hit his face. 

“Please tell me if I should slow down,” Sehun reminded him. 

“It’s alright,” Baekhyun replied. “The faster we get to the nearest manor, the better.” 

It did not take long before Baekhyun finally sees the dukes’s manor. 

It looked boundless. The walls that enclosed the area were high, not letting outsiders see what was inside.

“Halt!” 

The front guard commanded. 

“Introduce yourselves and state your purpose.” 

Baekhyun removed his hood and looked at the guard. “I am Byun Baekhyun. I am here to seek help from your master. My coach’s tire was damaged while we were on our way back home.” 

The guard’s eyes widened in recognition. Baekhyun’s family name was prominent, especially amongst knights. The Crimson Knights, headed by the Byuns, was one of the most prestigious and elite cavalier factions in the empire. The guard could also recognize the coat of arms embroidered on Sehun’s coat. There was no need to verify the veracity of Baekhyun’s words. 

_ The wonders that this name could bring. _

“I understand, young master,” the guard nodded. “Open the gates! The young master of the Byun family shall enter!” 

  
  
  
  
  


BAEKHYUN SIPPED HIS WARM TEA AFTER NIBBLING HIS COOKIE. 

The cold weather was almost unbearable, but the atmosphere of the Somerset manor oddly offered warmth. The butler that welcomed him and his knight was respectful. The maids were also prim and proper. Baekhyun was surprised that there were no unnecessary murmurs and whispers. Afterall, he was a noble omega visiting a noble alpha long after the sun had set. 

“The master of the house shall greet you in a few minutes,” the butler informed him. “He sends his apologies for making young master Byun wait.” 

“Oh no,” Baekhyun shook his head. “I should be the one who’s sorry. It’s already late in the night and here I am asking the duke for favors.” 

“The duke is happy to help, I assure you.” 

The doors to the receiving area then opened, revealing Park Chanyeol who was dressed casually. It seemed like the duke was about to go to bed when Baekhyun barged into his home. The man was just wearing a long coat over a pair of black silk top and bottom - obviously a sleeping wear. 

“Greetings, Your Grace,” Baaekhyun immediately stood up and bowed. “I am Byun Baekhyun, son of Byun Baekho, the commander of Crimson Knights. I deeply apologize for interrupting your sleep.” 

The duke raised his hand, as if stopping Baekhyun. “No need to apologize. I understand the urgency of the situation.” 

Baekhyun released a relieved breath. Park Chanyeol was known to have a temper. 

“Please sit down and make yourself comfortable while the coach is being repaired.” 

Soon, the room became busy. The maid poured tea for the duke and lain a new set of cookies and biscuits on the table. 

Baekhyun eyed the cookies.  _ These are some delicious cookies. I think the new batch has a different flavor from what I just had.  _

“Would you like some more?” The duke offered with a hint of teasing. Park Chanyeol must have seen Baekhyun eyeing them. 

Baekhyun’s cheek went pinkish. Cookies were his absolute favorite.

“You can also bring them home… if you’d like?” Chanyeol offered. 

Baekhyun shook his head quickly. “I would be overstepping my boundaries if I do that, Your Grace.” 

The duke chuckled. Baekhyun was stupefied. It was the first time he had seen someone laugh handsomely like that. 

“Young Master Byun, cookies are nothing to the Duke of Somerset. I’ve heard people ask for more,” Chanyeol assured him.

“Then,” Baekhyun cleared his throat. “If you insist, I would gratefully bring home some.” 

The duke chuckled again, the laughing tugged Baekhyun’s heartstrings. Indeed, the effect of handsome features was not something to reckon with. 

Baekhyun grabbed his teacup, sipping a little. He needed to say his piece, or else the opportunity to talk to the duke privately would never come again. It was now or never. 

“There is something I must tell you,” Baekhyun looked at the duke’s eyes with determination. “Privately.” 

He saw the duke raising his eyebrow. The duke must be thinking that Baekhyun was like the other noble boys and girls who had declared their affections to the young and dashing duke. 

Chanyeol nodded at the door. The attendants and the butler understood and left the two in the receiving room. 

“Let’s hear what you have to say,” Chanyeol crossed his legs.

“I have a contract to make,” Baekhyun bravely said. “I will make you the sun of this empire.” 

The duke, who was about to take a sip on his teacup, stopped midway. Slowly, he returned his cup on the table. Even the way he returned his cup on the saucer was full of grace. No clinking sound was produced during the action. Baekhyun remembered how his etiquette teacher would always scold him because of the littlest clatter. 

“I think you are mistaken,” Chanyeol shook his head - the earlier friendly face was nowhere to be seen. “I do not desire the crown.” 

The duke’s face was dark and threatening. Baekhyun could feel his fingers shiver at the pressing look. 

“But you wish for the welfare of the people, yes?” Baekhyun firmly asked. “Let’s be honest. The Crown Prince is not a suitable emperor. He would bring shame to the empire.” 

The Crown Prince was a spoiled young man. Baekhyun had heard rumors of his escapades and lavish spendings. He had also been in the front papers due to mismanagement of his projects. The writers who released articles on his incompetence were now nowhere to be found. Some say they were banished, but Baekhyun knew that they suffered more than that. 

“You do know you can be beheaded with your statement.” 

“But were my words untrue?” Baekhyun challenged the duke. 

Silence. 

It seemed like the duke was weighing his words. 

“Further, I hear that Yunho is starting to amass support,” Baekhyun pressed on. 

Baekhyun believed that the Duke of Somerset had his own information network. Chanyeol, by now, must have received reports on Yunho’s movements. 

“That is something a young master should not know,” Chanyeol said. 

“I know more than that,” Baekhyun confidently said. “Believe me, I can make you the emperor.” 

He knew the future. He knew how Yunho gained support… and he could stop the man from doing so if only he himself had enough power and influence. 

“In the empire, ignorance is bliss,” the duke reminded him. 

“What is bliss when the people would suffer?” Baekhyun’s face darkened as he remembered his father’s dying face. “You can save this empire from the wrong hands, My Lord.”

“How will you make me the emperor?” Chanyeol challenged. “You speak as if it is a child’s play.” 

“Marry me, Your Grace,” Baekhyun answered. “You shall gain the absolute loyalty of one of this empire’s greatest houses. It will do you well to gain the support of the Crimson Knights and all the families that have sworn allegiance to our faction.” 

Out of the four cavalier factions, the Crimson Knight was the oldest. Thus, because of its longstanding tradition, the Crimson Knight had a lot of aristocratic families as members. 

“Most of the families that have sworn support to the Crimson Knight have little wealth,” Chanyeol said. “To be emperor, I need the support of masses and the wealthy.”

“The masses already have you in their hearts, My Lord. Furthermore, you already have vast wealth,” Baekhyun continued. “Excuse my words… they may sound offensive, but under the law you are an illegitimate child of the emperor. What you need is the name and influence that the Crimson Knight and Byun family could offer.” 

The Byuns were one of the purest of the purest… Their nobility was long established and it was widely believed that they were part of the founding families of the empire. Baekhyun could confidently give the Duke of Somerset the prestige and the respect from peerage that his illegitimate status had withheld. 

“You said this is a contract. Contracts are never one-way. You will make me an emperor... But what shall I do for the young master Byun in return?” 

“There is only one thing,” Baekhyun looked determined. “Protect my family at all costs.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? 
> 
> expect weekly updates. might turn this into a long fic (let's pray i finish it huhu)


	3. Bad Romance

“You didn’t have to do this, My Lord,” Baekhyun asserted.

After Sehun fixed the carriage with the help of the Somerset knights, Baekhyun deemed it the right time to go home. It was past sunset after all. Society demands that an omega like him should not be out during the dark hours.  _ A foolish antiquated idea..  _ Baekhyun thought that the thinking was restrictive and non-progressive. 

“The young master of the Byun came here with just one knight,” the Duke of Somerset said as a matter of fact, “It would taint my name to send you off without added protection.” 

“Sehun is a great knight,” Baekhyun explained. “You should never underestimate the Crimson Knights, My Lord. There is a reason why they are respected at best and feared at worst.” 

“Ah, the pride of the young master of the Crimson Knights,” Chanyeol teased a little. “Please accept the Somerset Knights. This is our territory. We know the terrain and climate better. It was not my intention to undermine the Crimson Knights.” 

“Well, if you put it that way,” Baekhyun’s cheek flushed. “I shall gratefully accept the Somerset Knights.” 

“Good,” Chanyeol nodded as he stepped closer to the omega. “You should always keep your hood on. My territory is too cold for someone who has lived in the summer capital.” 

The duke took it upon himself to put the hood on. Baekhyun could smell him since the latter was just inches away from him. Surprisingly, the duke smelled like peaches. He smelled like summer - like he belonged in the capital where the sun shines all year ‘round and where peaches are abundant. 

“I have to talk to your father,” Chanyeol whispered. 

Baekhyun immediately looked up, his eyes widened at the statement.  _ Does that mean the duke agrees?  _ His talk with the duke had been cut off by the attendant who announced that the carriage had been repaired. Baekhyun did not probe further. He told the duke that he would wait for his answer. It seemed like he did not have to wait longer. 

“Do you mean…?” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol nodded. “Let’s do it. Make me the Sun of this empire.” 

Baekhyun gulped. 

_ Is it this easy? Will the duke easily agree to the preposterous idea of mine? _

“However,” the duke continued. “We shall act accordingly. We shall be engaged for real and we shall do everything that it entails… except sleeping together… unless of course, you consent to it. I have no qualms about that. I will ask my legal advisor to draft the contract. I shall touch base with you and your father soon.” 

_ Ah, it was never easy.  _

Baekhyun sighed and conceded. 

  
  
  
  


IT CAUSED A SMALL RUCKUS. 

Baekhyun going home while being escorted by the Somerset knights was a surprise at the Byun manor. Although the maids did not talk about it upfront, Baekhyun was sure that his arrival with the Somerset knights would be the latest topic among the maids. Butler Jang, who received the young master, immediately reported the incident to the master of the house. 

Baekhyun decided he should slowly break the news to his father. The Duke of Somerset would one day talk to his father about their supposed engagement. He did not want his father to be suddenly dragged into this. 

Perhaps, going home escorted by the Somerset knights was a good way to easily break it to his father. People had started talking. The omega was certain that townspeople had seen the duke’s knights escorting the Byun carriage and heading straight to the Byun’s manor. Baekhyun was sure his father would have his own suspicions on why he was escorted by the duke’s finest soldiers. 

_ Father, your omega son is soon to be engaged with the Duke of Somerset.  _

It had been a week since he talked to the duke. Baekhyun had been spending the past few days locked inside the manor. He avoided crowded areas and social gatherings. He knew that rumors about him must be spreading right now. 

“I heard the maids talking, brother,” Baekbeom said. His little brother was lying on the carpeted floor, coloring his drawing. “They said that the Duke of Somerset is going to take you away.” 

  
“What?” 

“Beom won’t give you to the duke,” Baekbeom said earnestly with determination.

Baekhyun chuckled. Baekbeom must have loved him immensely. 

“The duke won’t take me away,” Baekhyun assured. “He’s… a good friend.” 

“Then, I’m relieved,” Baekbeom continued drawing. “I will grow up to be as good as the duke. I will have vast lands greater than his.” 

“I’m sure you will,” Baekhyun said as he patted his younger brother’s head. “Don’t grow up too fast though.” 

Being the next head of the Byun family, Baekbeom had to mature faster than his peers. He had to attend specialized lessons and he was often restricted from going out the manor. Baekhyun wanted Beom to experience a better childhood. His younger brother should make friends and play, not act like an adult. 

A knock interrupted the Byun siblings' lazy afternoon. 

“Speak,” Baekhyun commanded. 

“It’s Butler Jang, young master. May I enter the room?” 

“Please do,” Baekhyun consented. 

Attendants opened the door and the old but trustworthy Butler Jang entered. 

“Packages from His Grace, Duke of Somerset, have arrived,” Butler Jang announced. “Shall I receive them?”

Baekhyun stood up. The duke had started their plan. The pair would plant seeds of proof of their relationship. Baekhyun had already started - from the broken carriage and staying at the duke’s mansion after sunset to the Somerset knights escorting him. 

Everything was going according to  _ his  _ plan. 

There were reasons why he insisted on a worn-out carriage and a single Crimson knight to accompany him that night. A nobleman was proud. He would not allow an omega of high status to go home with just one escort.

People would believe that the Byun omega and the Duke of Somerset had fallen for each other’s charm during that fateful night when the former had to take shelter in the latter’s territory. The duke sending him gifts would solidify the rumors that the duke had been taken by Baekhyun. 

“Yes, please do so,” Baekhyun nodded. 

“Let them enter and present the gifts,” Butler Jang commanded the maid. 

Soon enough, attendants from Somerset entered the room carrying huge boxes. It did not take long before the room was full of gifts. 

Baekbeom, who was wary of strangers, stood behind Baekhyun’s leg, clutching to his older brother’s pants. Baekhyun smiled down at him and patted his head, as if assuring the younger that it was fine for the strangers to enter their home. 

“The Duke of Somerset sends his warm regards,” the Somerset chief attendant greeted. “Allow me to present his gifts.” 

The chief attendant nodded at the maids. One by one, the boxes adorned with the Somerset coat of arms were opened, revealing their contents. 

The Byun maids gasped. Baekhyun’s eyes widened. 

A box contained jewelry - the kind that Baekhyun had not seen in the capital. They must be rare and unique, perhaps they were even bought outside the empire. 

“These are jewels craftily created and sourced for the Byun young master,” the chief attendant explained. “The Duke of Somerset, himself, picked them.” 

Another box contains clothing - all tailored. Just from a glance, Baekhyun was certain that he would perfectly fit the sizes which made him wonder how the duke was able to determine his sizes. The clothing ranged from riding to formal ones. 

“All clothing is from Sire Alexander,” the chief attendant explained. “We have estimated Master Byun’s size. If he shall not fit the clothing, Sire Alexander would personally visit and make the corresponding adjustments.” 

_ Alexander…  _ Baekhyun knew the brand. The tailor was one of the best in the empire. Based on rumors, it would take months before the tailor could even acknowledge a request for a suit. He was that in demand. To have a box of tailored suits meant that the Duke of Somerset was influential enough to have Alexander create personalized designs just for the Byun omega. 

“His Grace has also sent a pony for the younger master,” the chief attendant kneeled on a knee to be on the same level as the small Baekbeom and smiled. “It is a white pony that is only bred in the Somerset territory, My Lord. It is the best for young masters like you who would soon learn how to ride a horse. We left it at the Byun stable.” 

Baekbeom’s eyes widened. Baekhyun chuckled. His little brother loved horses. 

The chief attendant stood up. A bottle of wine was extended towards the Butler Jang. 

“And this is for the master of the house,” the chief explained. “It is a vintage red wine not found anywhere in Ignis. Please send the Duke of Somerset’s warmest regards to the Commander of Crimson Knights.” 

Baekho, Baekhyun’s father, was currently out of town for an expedition under the name of the Ignis Empire. 

“The duke hopes you would accept his gifts,” the chief attendant looked at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun looked at the presents. The gifts already amounted to a treasure if Baekhyun would calculate. 

“Please deliver my sincere gratitude to the Duke of Somerset,” Baekhyun smiled at the chief attendant. 

The gifts were considerate, Baekhyun noticed. 

As a young master of an elite family, he would soon need to attend social gatherings, thus needing clothes appropriate to the occasions. Clothing would require jewels. Men in the Ignis empire especially loved to wear jewelries. 

Baekbeom, on the other hand, who was three years old would soon learn how to ride a horse. Baekhyun learned when he was four. The white pony would definitely delight Beom who was into horses. 

And lastly, Baekhyun’s father loved drinking. The Crimson Knights were known to be heavy drinkers. After expeditions and wars, the knights would often drink to their heart’s content as part of their celebration. In the Byun residence, an underground winery was built for the Crimson knights. 

The Duke’s considerate gifts meant his sincerity. The rumors would definitely be like that. 

“The duke also sends a personal letter for the Young Master Byun,” the attendant said as he passed the letter. 

Baekhyun looked at the envelope. The seal of the Somerset house was engraved. 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said. 

“We shall not stay long,” the chief attendant said. “It would be rude of us to stay inside without the master of the house.” 

“Butler Jang, please pack food for the delegation of the duke,” Baekhyun ordered. 

“I understand,” Butler Jang bowed. “Please follow me, Chief Attendant.” 

Once everyone was out, Baekhyun and Baekbeom remained in the room. 

“A pony…” Baekbeom muttered, hand still clutching the pants of his older brother.

“Yes,” Baekhyun affirmed. “Does Beommie want to take a look at the pony?”

Baekbeom nodded.

“You love the gift, don’t you?” Baekhyun teased. 

“Don’t be mistaken,” the younger Byun crossed his hands over his chest. “Beommie still does not want the duke to take you away brother!” 

  
  
  
  
  


BYUN BAEKHO RETURNED AFTER A WEEK. 

The supposed two-week expedition was cut into a week. 

Baekhyun had learned about his father’s return only a few hours before his father arrived. He immediately made himself presentable and dragged the sleepy Baekbeom down their manor’s entrance. 

“Beommie, father is coming back.” 

“Beommie though he would be coming home after fourteen sleeps?” Baekbeom raised his fingers, counting the number of sleep he had taken since their father had gone away. “It’s only been seven sleeps though?” 

The younger raised seven fingers and showed them to his brother. 

“Smart kid,” Baekhyun ruffled his hair. “Something must have happened for father to come back this soon.” 

The doors opened and the master of the house entered. 

Maids and attendants lined the path, bowing and greeting their master as he strode towards his sons. 

“We welcome you home, father,” Baekhyun and Baekbeom greeted. 

Baekhyun noticed his father was still wearing his armor. The Crimson Knight commander would usually remove his armor before entering their home. The commander looked like he was in a hurry.

“Baekhyun,” his father’s eyes were focused on the older Byun. “We have to talk privately. Butler Jang, come with us.” 

The master of the house walked up the stairs, heading straight to his study room. 

Baekbeom looked up at his brother in confusion. “It seemed like father is angry.” 

“It’s alright, Beom,” Baekhyun assured. “He must have something important to tell me.” 

Baekhyun followed his father and the butler. 

“What is it that you have to say, father?” 

“I heard the Duke of Somerset has sent gifts,” his father started. “Do you know what that means, Baekhyun?” 

“He also sent a letter,” Baekhyun added. “He said he was interested to get to know me better.” 

The Crimson Knight commander massaged his temples. His frown deepened as he tried to process the information supplied by his own son. 

“Although his succession to the throne is far off, he is still considered as a candidate,” his father warned. “Our house is loyal to the emperor.”

“The duke is the son of the emperor,” Baekhyun reasoned out. 

“He is not the Crown Prince… The emperor currently supports the Crown Prince. Having a relationship with the Duke of Somerset could mean that we are supporting him instead of the prince,” Baekho continued. 

“There is nothing in our oath that says we have to be loyal to the Crown Prince. We serve the emperor and no one else. I don’t see how this is an issue, father.” 

Baekho released a heavy sigh. “You are right, son. But I would still caution you. Being involved in imperial politics is bloody and messy.” 

Of course, Baekhyun’s father was worried about soiling their family name. 

“I will keep your warning in mind, father,” Baekhyun assured. “I would not let stain the name of the Byun family.” 

Baekho shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but decided to close it. Silence reigned. It seemed like the commander was weighing the situation, thinking about the next steps that he would take. 

“Baekhyun,” his father suddenly said. “Do you like the Duke of Somerset?” 

“I do,” Baekhyun firmly said. “I would appreciate it if you would accept him, father.” 

Baekho released another sigh.

“Butler Jang,” Baekho looked at the old man. “Prepare the Crimson swords. We shall gift them to the knights of Somerset. Contact the Crimson swordsmith. Tell him to create a special sword worthy of being wielded by the Duke of Somerset.”

Baekhyun raised his head in astonishment. 

“I understand, master,” Butler Jang bowed and left the room to carry out the orders of the commander. 

“T-thank you, father,” Baekhyun whispered. 

Chanyeol sending them gifts was an invitation. The Byun family giving gifts in return meant that the invitation was accepted. Baekho sending swords meant that he was acknowledging the intent of the Duke of Somerset to court his omega son. It was the rule of courtship. 

“I do hope this was the right choice, Baekhyun.” 

_ Oh, it was the perfect decision, father. This would save our family from our fated doom.  _

  
  
  
  
  


THE LETTER THAT THE DUKE OF SOMERSET HAD SENT WAS AN INVITATION TO GO ON A DATE. Baekhyun appreciated that the duke had written to ask his preference on where to go and what to do. 

In order to be the emperor, the duke had to start gaining support from the upper echelon of the society. The opera house was a prime spot for noble women to hang around and to gain connections through the wives of men in power. 

Hence, Baekhyun suggested watching the opera for their first date. 

The opera would also give them exposure as a to-be engaged couple. 

Baekhyun was almost ready for the night when his maid announced the arrival of the Duke of Somerset. 

“He is a little bit early,” Baekhyun murmured to himself as the maids quickly finished dressing him up. 

The duke was always on time and never early. 

“Young master, if I may speak,” the maid asked for permission. 

Baekhyun nodded. 

“I think the duke must be looking forward to this night. A man who is always on the dot means a man of discipline and honor. A man who arrives earlier than expected is a man who is ardent and excited.” 

Baekhyun smiled. The duke really knew how to play the game. First was the extravagant gifts… and now, his early arrival. The people would definitely talk about the Duke of Somerset and his penchant for the Byun omega. 

Baekhyun did not delay further. He should not make someone like the duke wait. He stepped out of his room and went straight to the receiving area of the manor. 

The omega almost bursted laughing at the scene that welcomed him. 

The Duke of Somerset was sitting in front of the very little Byun Baekbeom. Baekbeom had his arms crossed, eyes going up and down the nobleman, as if gauging if the man was enough for his beloved brother. 

“I apologize for making you wait, Your Grace,” Baekhyun greeted.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Chanyeol shook his head as he stood up. “You look lovely.” 

Baekhyun’s face flushed. 

The duke looked sincere with his praise.

The omega donned clothes and jewels that the duke had sent. 

Baekhyun wore a white satin top with embroidered golden roses that delicately hugged his body. His pants were black and tight-fitting. The maids did a wonderful job at his chocolate brown hair which was neatly combed. Kohl also lined his eyes and a little blush was put on his cheeks. His lips, naturally rosy, were coated with gloss. 

But what really stood out was the sapphire necklace he was adorned in. It was a rare color that most probably fetched around millions of bucks. 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said. “You look lovely, as well.” 

The duke wore a navy blue three-piece suit. His blond hair was brushed up, letting his noble features show. If Baekhyun would be honest, he looked princely. 

Chanyeol chuckled. “This is the first time someone said I was lovely.” 

Someone coughed and broke the magic. 

“Baekbeom,” Baekhyun warned. “Is it not your bedtime?” 

“We have a guest, brother,” the little Byun reasoned out. “Father is not home. It is our duty to welcome and receive them.” 

“I apologize if my little brother terrorized you, My Lord,” Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol. “Believe me. Our Baekbeom is a good boy.” 

“He looks a lot like you,” Chanyeol said. “He kept me company.” 

The duke turned to Baekbeom. “Thank you for keeping me company, Baekbeom.”

Baekbeom sighed and nodded. 

“Beommie, did you express your gratitude to the duke for the pony he sent?” 

“Thank you, Duke,” Baekbeom bowed. “The pony is amazing! I named him Snow.” 

“An apt name,” the duke smiled. “If you would like and if your father would allow for it, I can show you my stable. I have a lot of rare horses - horses that are not found in our empire. I’m sure you would love seeing them.”

“Next time,” Baekbeom agreed. “I would ask for father’s permission.” 

“Baekbeom, it’s time for you to go to bed,” Baekhyun had to cut the discussion. “Ask the maids to bring you a glass of milk.” 

“Okie,” Baekbeom agreed, warily looking at the Duke of Somerset. “Brother, you must go home on time, okay? Promise Beommie.” 

“Don’t worry, Young Master Baekbeom,” the duke assured. “I shall bring your brother home safely and on time.” 

Fortunately, Baekbeom acquiesced. 

Once the young boy was out, the duke offered his arm to the young master. 

“Shall we?”

Baekhyun nodded as he looped his arms around the tall man. 

He could feel his heart beating faster… it would be their first public appearance after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the start of a bad romance... jk. 
> 
> i love beommie. i think he would be in a lot of scenes haha. 
> 
> also, i think this would span about 20 chapters?


End file.
